


Edit that part out

by super_phan_natural



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, M/M, first fic, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_phan_natural/pseuds/super_phan_natural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2013, Dan realized that he was in love with Phil Lester. In 2016, we find out. Reader goes on their laptop and finds Dan and Phil's new video, which is titled "Edit that part out". Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fic on ao3, and I'm glad I can share this with you guys! This is pure fluff. I'm serious. This story will only have two parts: Dan and Phil falling in love, and the reader watching their video for the first time. Enjoy!

It started in 2013. I never expected for it to happen, but it did.

On a Monday, Phil and I decided to go for a food run. His face lit up as we were in the cereal aisle, as he held up a box of cocoa puffs. I nodded with a smile, knowing it doesn’t matter if he buys it or not because mine will always be eaten. He dropped it into the cart and went along the aisles, looking for the essentials. 

“Maybe we could buy some kale”

“Phil, we don’t eat kale”

“Yeah, but it has a lot of healthy benefits like ...nearly 3 grams of protein in just one cup of kale” he reads off the back of the package.

“That’s great Phil, but since when did we eat such ‘healthy food’?” I raise my eyebrow.

“We can always eat something new” Phil piped up. 

I sigh and grab it out of his hands and dropping it into the cart. Great, a new food experiment. He is left with a satisfied grin on his face. Wow Phil, thanks.

As we go to the check-out, we are greeted by a young cashier with hair pulled back, and a nice smile. She scanned our items and got to the gummies that we regularly get. It’s become more of a habit, and we’re so used to it I guess I forgot that we actually got them. She glanced between me and Phil for a few seconds and I can sense the judgmental look on her face. 

“Oh, they’re just so good, and Phil here really likes them. They have lions on them, so that’s fun” I try to explain, but my voice just kind of dies down with each word. 

“That’s nice, cute” She smiles and exhales. That smile stays on her face as she sees Phil pay for the groceries. Phil pushes the cart away and I take the last groceries. She finally speaks up.

“That’s so nice that you cover for your boyfriend. My boyfriend wouldn’t do that, he’d just ignore me. You guys are so cute” Her head kind of does a little shake with that grin still on her face.

“Oh, no. He isn’t my boyf-”

“Honey, it’s ok. I’ve seen you two before here a few weeks ago, and I have to say the way he looks at you is very caring. You may not see it, but I do” She replies. I don’t know how to respond to her, as for when someone mistakes us for a couple they normally just apologize quietly and continue. But she didn’t believe me.

“Dan, are you coming?” I heard Phil’s voice.Turning around, I see his head poking from the doors. I walk over to him with the groceries. 

“What was that all about?” Phil asked.

“Nothing” I replied. He seemed to brush it off, so I don't touch the topic. We walked back to our flat and I browsed Tumblr and Twitter, thinking of what to do on such a nice and warm day instead of wasting it indoors (though I normally do that everyday) I tweet out:

“What should we do today in this warm summer weather?” 

Quickly I got replies back. 

-Go to the London eye!

-Do the dance with no pants with Phil! 

Yeah, no.

-I heard the park has this carnival here in London for the whole week. Maybe you two should go there?

Carnival? That would be fun. Hyde park was known for their activities, and maybe this one would be fun. I suggest it to Phil and he was happy to go. We packed our bags and went off. 

We arrived around half an hour later because the tube was packed today. But as the slightly cooler afternoon air hit me after emerging from the stuffy underground, I was glad we went outside. 

Phil first wanted to play some regular carnival games, and so we shot some basket balls and tries to knock down some milk bottles. As I was shooting balloons with a dart, (which I was getting quite good at) I heard Phil inhale quickly and almost squeak. I look over to him and see him putting on his puppy dog eyes. I spot what he oh so wanted. It was a giant lion with a nice shiny mane. It’s button eyes glistened a sleek black and it had a small smile knitted into it. I look down at the two remaining darts and think this may not be enough. I take out 5 more pounds for 3 more darts. I had to hit four balloons (including one big one) to win the lion.

I slip the dart into my fingers and with precision I pop one of the balloons. A second, third.

“Dan, you can do it” he said over my shoulder. I smiled at his encouragement. I miss the big balloon. My concentration goes on the last dart, my tongue slightly sticks out. I aim and throw the dart. The big balloon pops!

“Yes! We did it!” We both say it. We high five without making it a big flop. The man running the game took down the lion from the shelf and hands it to Phil. Phil hugs it tightly and shows off the lion.

“Look how pretty the lion is!” He exclaimed. His eyes were lit up with joy, his smile a cute crinkle as his tongue sticks out slightly like it always does when he gets excited. His blue eyes were just so happy, and this moment was just great. I wanted to lock it in a box to see it over and over again. He hugs me and starts talking about the lion’s new name. But even though I’m listening, I just keep looking at him. Phil was so happy, and that made me happy.

“Maybe we can go on a ride?” He suggests after we named the lion Harold. His naming animals and objects normal human names is so funny, I had to agree to it.

We decided to go on this rollercoaster that they made in just a few weeks. That scared me a bit, but I’m sure safety regulations in London would be good. Right?

I can’t change my mind as we were being strapped into the seat (Which isn’t as sexy as it sounds) and wait for it to start. It lurches forwards, and we start off rather slow. I thought maybe it won’t be so bad, but suddenly it stops. I quickly turn to Phil, who seems to be just as confused as I. Then his eyes go wide as he looks forward, so I look as well. The roller coaster drops from the hill we were on, and we all scream our lungs out. His surprised face made me laugh so much, I couldn’t breathe for a good 30 seconds.

Phil’s laugh rings out as the roller coaster halts and the metal seat belts we had on click off. We step out, slightly shaky as the adrenaline is still running through our body. Phil’s smile is still bright, and I suggest getting something to eat. The sun just starts setting, and I decide to get some ice cream. Phil gets a Vanilla and strawberry twist and I decide to get rocky road. He licks it carefully, then puts a thumbs up with a satisfied “Mmm”. His nose crinkles as he smiles. That’s what captivates me. His smile. Wait, it does? since when did I pay attention to that?

We walk with our ice creams in hand, and my mind starts thinking as Phil tells a story about a high school course he took. He is always engrossed in whatever story he tells, and almost knocking his ice cream out of his cone. As he finishes his story, it comes to a rather comfortable silence. 

“Dan?”

“Yes, Phil?”

“Do you think there is something out there?” He points towards the sunset. 

“What do you mean?”

“Like an afterlife, somewhere we would go when we would die?”

“I don’t know. Maybe something? It’s possible that we get to live on a different planet and discover different things in the universe” I suggest. He pauses for a moment as we walk out of the carnival grounds and onto the park trail.

“I like to think that when we do die, we get to experience different parts of time. For example I like sunsets, so I get to experience different sunsets from around the world” He speaks up.

“But wouldn’t you have to see all of the other times of the day?” I ask.

“Well yeah, but that’s what would make the sunsets extra special, because once I get to finally see it, I appreciate that it’s there because it always isn’t there” He explains. I smile at his response.

“You poetic dork” I say. He grins as he looks down. 

My hand slowly moves away from my side, and carefully slip into his. I’m scared for a second that he would pull away, but his fingers lace into mine. His slightly cool hands from the ice cream are gentle. I don’t know what possessed me to do this, but it’s happening. My face seems to be warm with blush, and I look over at Phil who is grinning just like I. We hold our hands like that the whole walk home without saying a word.

I think I might be in love with Phil Lester.


	2. 3 Years later: 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part of the mini fic! If you guys want, I can do a follow up or something. That would be something I would write if people were interested in it. Anyways, enjoy!

You sit down in your room with your laptop on your bed. Automatically you go to YouTube, and scroll through your suggested videos. Your phone lights up from the side of your bed. Picking it up, it was a tweet. Confused, you read the person who tweeted it. Apparently Dan uploaded a new video. He doesn’t explain what it is, just a “something you guys should know” attached with the YouTube video. You go back to your laptop, and click on Dan’s channel. One new video was uploaded.

“Edit that part out” was the title. You click on it.

It starts off with a video from DanandPhilGAMES. Obviously you watched it, it was one of the Dan vs. Phil videos. It was the Halo game they played, and Phil was just killed by Dan’s character. But something was different.

“Ooo! Your mum! Your mum!” Dan laughed as his character was jumping on Phil’s corpse in the game.

“Oh stop it! You’re so mean!” Phil sqeaked. 

“Don’t worry, I love you too much Philly” He then paused and said “Edit that part out” to Phil.

“What?!” You say aloud. Did Dan just say that he loved Phil? That was new. He didn’t say that in the original. It cut to another clip.

“Dan, I need to put the cupcake batter into the tray” Phil said. It was the halloween cupcake video. Dan suggested they needed to be mixed more.

“I think we’re done-” 

“Phil, look there are chunks still in it” He said. Without letting Phil say anything, he grabs the bowl out of Phil’s hands and starts mixing it himself. 

“Dan! That’s mine!” Phil shouts. Dan tries to guard the bowl with his back turned to Phil. Phil tackles his to the ground by jumping on his back.

“Jesus, Phil!” Dan yells as he partially falls. They were out of frame as they were both on the ground, both of them laughing as Phil sighs.

“We spilled some batter. We won’t have enough for one Shrek coloured cupcake” Phil remarks. They both get up and pick up the bowl. 

“Here, you have some on your cheek” Phil says, wiping away the batter from Dan’s cheek. Dan almost glares at Phil with that “I-can’-believe-you-just-did-that” look as Phil wipes it away. Phil kisses Dan’s nose and Dan breaks into a smile. “Edit that out” Phil tells Dan.

Oh my God. DID PHIL JUST KISS DAN’S NOSE? You have your hands covering your mouth. Your frozen in shock. Before you can react, the next clip rolls on.

You immediately recognize the video is the Day in the Life Christmas Edition because of the form of filming. 

“Daaaan!” Phil said as he opens the door into their living room. Dan was on his laptop with his Christmas jumper on.

“Yes Phil?” Dan smiles from his laptop.

You see his eyes become wide as he seems to see something off camera.

“Phil, no” He tells him. You finally see what it was. It was a mistletoe. 

“Oh come on, this will be just for us, I will definitely edit it out” Phil reassures Dan. Dan gets up and kisses Phil gently.   
“That wasn't so bad-” Phil was interrupted by Dan spitting violently. 

“P-Phil! Did you just eat licorice?” Dan asks, his face slightly shocked. Phil giggled, not answering Dan as he runs away, the camera moving from side to side as Phil is trying the get away from Dan, laughing hysterically.

The Camera stumbles then stops moving as Phil seems to be tackled by Dan. The camera filming the ceiling as they both exploded into laughter. 

“You don't eat licorice during Christmas you potato!” Dan says, his voice muffled as he seems to have his face in Phil’s jumper. Phil picks up the camera and turns it to face them, vlogger style. It reveals Dan resting his head on Phil's shoulder as he catches his breath. They seem to be sitting on the floor in their hallway, splayed out as they both giggle. 

You sit there, processing what just happened. There is yet again another clip shown.

In a similar position, they are both lying down in bed. It has cream covers, and the walls have floral paintings on them. This gives away the fact that they're both in a hotel. Dan was nestled in Phil’s chest, seeming to be asleep. Phil was filming it, his hair ruffled slightly and had bags under his eyes.

“We did the last TABINOF show today. We just got to lie down in our hotel and you immediately fell asleep. Is was an exhausting day today, and it was amazing. We met so many awesome fans! You were pelted by a few girls who were screaming 'Phan is real!'. Anyways, goodbye to future Dan and Phil!” Phil whispers as he waves good bye to his camera, sleep starting to cloud his eyes. 

The video cuts to a black screen. Dan and Phil were sat in Phil's room, looking directly at the camera with big smiles.

“so would you look at that, huh?” Dan speaks up. 

“You guys shipped us this whole time, and we have to give you the credit, you're partially right. We are together! But more as gentle soulmates” Phil says into the camera. You notice your phone is going off like crazy, probably all the Phandom having a meltdown. 

“I guess you haven't expected that, hmm?” Dan smiles. They both look at each other. 

“well, now what?” Dan asks, the camera zooms on his face.

And the video ends.

It ends on Dan making a sarcastic remark.

What just happened? You realize that they LITERALLY just came out. 

"Oh my God" you whisper.

You pump your fists in the air, you jump around your bed, you're so happy that it finally happened. You don't know what to do next! You watch the video again. And then a third time. I never gets old, you squeal with excitement. You pick up your phone and see your instagram and tumblr blow up. People making some rude comments, some homophobic, but almost all of them are supportive. The gifs start popping up on your dash and you reblog them, see Dan and Phil thanking everyone for all the support on twitter. This was amazing. You clutch your phone to your chest as you fall back onto your bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“What happened?” your mom asked. You look over. 

“You know Dan and Phil? The two Youtubers you met at the grocery store in 2013?”

“Yes” your mother replied.

“They just got together. Well, admitted it, anyways. There are too many emotions going on right now” you say, still staring at the ceiling. 

“About time they did, took them 3 years until a cashier told them huh?” she huffed as she walked away.

So, what do you do now?


End file.
